


I'm the alpha (I'm the omega)

by MissSunshine



Category: Youtubers, Youtubers RPF, video bloggers
Genre: Alpha Mark, Alpha/Omega, Different people show up, M/M, Medium Speed Burn, Mpreg, Omgea Jack, just chose not to name minor characters, will tag as I post character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSunshine/pseuds/MissSunshine
Summary: Jack surprised everyone, from the world to his close friends, when he uploaded a video explaining he's pregnant. While Mark is slightly hurt that Jack didn't tell him first, he's going to do everything he can to help him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My alpha/omega is a little different than the usually stuff. I hope you enjoy the fic! It's short, but the chapters are this will not be this short.

“Top of the mornin' to ya laddies, my name is Jacksepticeye, and boy do I have an update for ya,” Jack said with an excited tone. He shifted in his chair and took in a few breaths, calming himself down as his nerves went on edge. 

“Alright! So about, I'll say three months ago I made a poor choice,” Jack paused and lifted his hand to playfully cover his face, “I mean, my life is full of poor choices,” he laughed. “But, um, as a result from that poor choice, I'm-well, pregnant.”

Jack combed a hand through the green part of his hair, smiling softly. 

“I just reached my 12th week mark, and decided I couldn't hide this anymore.”

Jack pushed the chair back enough so he could stand, and then lifted up his shirt, exposing his stomach. 

“Ya might can't see anything yet, but there's a little one in my oven,” Jack told the camera, whiling poking himself in the belly. 

“I've put a tiny bit of weight, but nothing too noticeable yet.”

Jack tugged his shirt down and grabbed the chair, which was a few inches away from him, and took a seat in it. 

“I'm saying this now, because there's some side effects, like eating more and peeing like crazy,” Jack licked his lips. “That had already cause some people to ask questions, so I figured it would probably be better to go ahead and nip this in the butt.”

“Please respect that I do not wish to share some information about certain topics, as those things I just want to keep to myself.”

Jack nodded and moved to sit up straight. “Anyways, that does it for this video. If you like this video, punch that like button in the face, like a boss, and high fives all around.”

••••••••••••

Mark was sitting at his work desk, eyes glued to the computer screen, his mouth was slightly opened. He had no idea how he should react to Jack’s new video. He always thought that if something like this had happened, he hoped his friend would come to him and tell him first. 

But he didn't, which kind of hurt Mark. He understood that both of them were busy with YouTube, family, and so on. But he could have at least told him...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. Work has been killing me lately. Forgive me for any grammar errors, I was and currently still half asleep. Thank you. ^•^ also, thank you everyone for the comments, reads, and kudos. Means so much to me.

Four Months

Jack had just finished editing his newest video, which was just him explaining his visit to the doctor. It wasn't a long one, but he figured his fans wouldn't mind it since he still posted two let's play videos. With a deep breath, he posted the video on YouTube. 

He leaned back against his chair, stretching his legs outs with a sigh. Tiredness was starting to become normal for him, along with the urge to eat pickles with everything. From what his mom told him, he was so far lucky. So far no morning sickness, just the gross feeling in his mouth after brushing his teeth. 

His eyes started to shut when the doorbell of his apartment went off, causing him to sit up with a baffled look.

“Hm, I wonder who that could be,” he out loud before moving to get up.

He carefully made his way down the stairs, as one hand rubbed his clothed stomach. He had gotten a little bigger, but not very noticeable unless you really looked at it. 

“Fucking stairs, man. I'm already out of breath,” he said, huffing softly. 

Just as he unlocked the door, the scent of his friend Mark hits his nose. Both of his eyes widen in both surprise and excitement while he opened the door, a big smile forming on his face as he saw Mark. 

“Mark?”

“Jack!”

Jack was about to reply, but noticed that Mark was carrying a large bag with yellow and green footprints, and a balloon with ‘congrats’ on it. 

“Mark, what are you doing here?” Jack bit his lip when his friend made a hurt look. “Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything,” he started to say, “It's just that we are oceans apart, you know, not cities.”

The alpha nodded with a laugh and shrugged his shoulders, giving Jack a smile. 

“I know, but it has been a long time since we last saw each other,” Mark said. “Besides, I came bringing gifts for the soon to be little one!”

Jack moved out of the way, allowing Mark the freedom to enter his apartment. Once he was in, Jack closed and locked the door. 

The omega grinned when Mark put the gifts down and gave him a big hug, causing his body to rest for the first time in months. He never told Mark this, but the alpha was able to calm or relax him. Usually just being close had always been good enough, but boy he loved it when Mark touched him.

“So how you been? It feels like it has been ages since we were person to person!”

“That's because it has been ages since we last hung out,” Jack laughed. 

Mark laughed along before grabbing the gift bag, peeking inside it and handled it to Jack. 

“Since you don't know what the gender is yet, I bought bottles, onesies, and a few other odds and ends.”

Jack felt very touched by this. Mark made a special trip to come and see him, and brought his gifts. 

Oh shit, he was about to cry…

“Jack?” Mark asked with a worried tone. 

The omega sniffles and gave his friend a big smile. 

“Not mind me, I'm ok. I just cry at stupid stuff.”

He was very happy to have him here, especially with how lonely things had been. Sure, his family came and visit from time to time to voice their excitement. But their visit didn't feel as special as Mark’s visit, and he didn't know why. 

••••••

Mark could help but smile while he watched Jack go through the gift bag he brought him, seeing his friend smile at the items made him happy. It may not be much now, but as soon as he finds out what gender the baby was, he's going to have a fun day shopping. 

“Mark?”

“Huh?”

Mark eyes moved to lock with Jack, who was looking at his with a soft smile. 

“Thank you,” he said, then his smile turned into a playful grin. “For both the items and staring at me.”

Mark blinked before letting out a laugh, as he didn't noticed he zoon out while looking at Jack. 

“Eh, sorry. A little out of it, was a long trip,” he stated, moving both his arms and legs out to give them a good stretch. 

Jack placed the items back in the bag and put it next to him on the couch, nodding at the alpha’s comment. 

“I'm sure you're tired. Want anything to drink or eat? My mom decided my fridge was too empty, so it's very full now.”

“Hm, food does sounds good. And since I'm due for a cheat day, what do you want to eat? You pick and I'll buy.”

Jack hummed, thinking about what they should order. 

“Pizza?”

Mark nodded, a smile across his lips. 

“Pick whatever you want, and I mean whatever you want.”

Mark’s heart started to beat a tiny bit faster as Jack beamed at his offer, making it hard for him to not reach out and give the omega another hug. He always loved spoiling his friend, with whatever he could. He loved how happy Jack always looked, just like right now. The only differences was that he looked more tired, but he just figured being pregnant had something to do with that.


End file.
